To Hell in A Cupid's Quiver
by Sad rad fish
Summary: "What do you think?" Dean said looking towards Sam "It's above my pay grade, man." Feeling a bit ignored Dámalis huffed " It may be above your pay grade, but you seem to be forgetting that i'm here!" Sam looked at her with a look of sheepishly while Dean, once again, pointedly ignored her.
1. To Hell In A Cupids Quiver

I dodge rowdy children as I make my way across the parking lot. The screeching in my head getting louder as I get closer to my destination. The angels are looking for Anna Milton. I want nothing to do with the fight between my brothers and sister. Anna is like me, she doesn't wish to be apart of the slaughter of our family, she just wants to love what has been created. Reaching my apartment I quickly make my way to the elevator slamming my fist on the button for the 2nd floor.

I can't hear the world around me, only the angry shouts of command from those who out rank me. My hands are shaking as I enter my home, shoving the beat up door closed I stumble toward my bedroom and collapse on the floor. The dust from the gray shag carpet catching in my lungs. The silence is almost immediate. I glance around the dark room, staring at the walls I've filled with photos of my Father's wonderful creations.

A photo of two of my own old charges were smiling the Tall man grinning down at his lover who was pointing at a butterfly that had landed on the window, looking like he had just discovered them. Breathing heavily, I roll on my side and stare at the symbols decorating my walls. I will be forever in-debt to Joshua, without his kind guidance I would have lost my mind a long time ago, or I would have been found.

Slowly rising from the floor, with the assistance of my enochian covered wall, I stumble towards the queen sized bed, thanking whatever human had the idea of this luxury. I relaxed and tried to even my breathing. " I can't forget the necklace again."

Sitting at the oak wood desk I quickly grab a note pad and pen, writing all the information I could remember from the "call".

WINCHESTERS

ANNA MILTON

CONNOR BEVERLY BEHAVIORAL CENTER

Fuck. The Winchesters. Of course they would be involved. Were they the reason for the increased calls? Dropping the pen and grabbing the necklace with the same symbols as my walls.I race out the apartment.

" Brian, come on, man, just one more. Just - just give me a chance to win it back." A drunken Sam slurs while leaning against an old pool table. A smug grin spreads across the bald man's face

" it's your cash."

"Excuse me." Dean irritatedly interrupted " My brothers a little sauced to be making bets."

Brian snorts " He insisted"

"Yeah, but you've already taken, what, two bills off him? I'm just saying."

"Shut up, Dean. I'm fine!" "No, you're not fine. You're drunk!"

Sam, completely ignoring the argument " Let's make it 500!"

" 500? Really Sam"

Brian happily agrees.

The money is placed on the table and Brian begins queuing the balls. While Brian is distracted, Sam raises his eyebrows at Dean and all traces of drunkenness disappear. Dean raises his eyebrows in response, and gives a short smirk with a nod. Sam, immediately breaks, most of the balls sink. Sam looks up victorious, only to freeze as he sees a familiar brunette beauty across the bar.

Sam stiffly straightens " Keep the money."

Dean is dumbfounded, and quickly states his irritation "Keep the money? What-"

Dean reluctantly follows Sam, noticing what made his brother ditch a good scam. " You've got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me"

" I just have some info, then I'm out of your hair"

" What is it?"

"I'm hearing a few whispers."

Dean, ever the optimist "Ooh, great, demon whispers- that's very reliable"

Ruby ignores the older Winchester " Look, Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter-egg hunt."

"What? Why? Who is she?" Sam asked tensely.

" No idea hot shot. But I'm thinking that she's important, 'cause the order is to capture her alive. I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons do."

"Look, maybe we should check it out." Sam breathes out, running his calloused hand through his hair. Dean, already regretting even following his brother huffs out "Actually, we're working a case, but thanks." Ruby looks knowingly, with a smug grin plastered on her face "What case?"

"Uh, we've got leads, big leads".

Ruby crossed her arms and lifted a glass to her lips, "Sounds dangerous." She muttered looking delighted at Dean's reluctance.

Dean inhaled sharply and gruffly responds "Yeah, well, it sure ain't goose-chasing after some chick who, for all we know, doesn't even exist, just because you say she's important."

"Aw-come on dean don't shoot the messenger- I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned, I told you, I'm done."

Sam, never the one to let a case with leads get away, purposefully interrupts "Wait, wait, wait. This hospital Anna escaped from - it got a name?"

"I must be out of my mind, surely my sister can handle herself." A young woman sloppily throwing her curly hair into a bun is seen leaving an old man with keys in her hand. Approaching the 4 door dinghy pastel green '67 Malibu Chevy.

" Maybe this is why Father didn't assign me to be a guardian, I worry too much." Getting into my new car, I put my hands on the wheel and let out a shaky breath.

Looking over the the brown leather seats, shining with the care the old man showed it, I start making a game plan.

" Alright! All I have to do, is get to Anna before the Winchesters and the angels. It's about a 3 day drive from here, but I don't know how to drive, so possibly a 5 day drive."

The more I go through this plan, the more I realize that this is not going to work. I put the keys in the ignition and try to copy the humans I've seen do this.

Pressing on the gas just the slightest bit the car begins going forwards! This was progress. I, for the most part understand the laws of driving, as they have been far easier to see daily. Even though I know this plan of mine is a bust, I don't have the heart to not attempt to help her. If the Winchesters, let alone my brothers get a hold of her, I don't know what would happen.

"Lets hope this doesn't go to hell in a hand basket"

Dean has his hands on the wheel while Sam is on the phone. "Can I get a copy of the missing person's report? Great. Okay. Thanks." Sam hangs up with a sigh, slightly anxious as he states "Well, Anna Milton's definitely real." Dean sourly speaks up his doubts, and animosity towards trusting Ruby. "Don't mean the case is real. And this hospital's a three-day drive."

"We've driven further for less, Dean."

"You got something to say, say it." Sam lets out exhaustively.

"Oh, I'm saying it - this sucks." Dean scoffs.

"You're not pissed we're going after the girl. You're pissed Ruby threw us the tip." Sam barks out, completely tired of Deans hostility.

"Right." Dean sarcastically agrees "'Cause as far as you're concerned, the hell-bitch is practically family. Yeah, boy, something major must've happened while I downstairs, 'cause I come back, and - and you're BFF's with a demon?

Sam clenched his jaw, "I told you, Dean, she helped me go after Lilith."

Dean lets out a laugh "Well, thanks for the thumbnail - real vivid. You want to fill in a little detail?"

Sam sneeringly bites out "Sure, Dean, let's trade stories. You first. How was Hell? Don't spare the details."

Six Months Earlier

The darkened, foggy night sky over looks the drunken Winchester burying a worn wooden box in the center of a old, scratched wooden table sits unassumingly near the center.

"Come on! Where the hell are you?" The humid night air blows past him as a slim beauty appears behind him.

"I was wondering whether to come or not. I mean, you shot one of my co-workers. Don't take this the wrong way, Sam, but you don't look so hot, buddy. I guess burying your brother didn't agree with you." The femme fatale grinned as she circled the younger Winchester, kicking dust up as her heels hit the dirt road.

"Well?" The impatient hunter said expectantly.

The demon shook her head as a mother would at her mischievous child "Well, let's see that special little knife of yours first."

Sam roughly takes out the knife and slams it down on the beat up oak table.

Sam grunts "No devil's traps, either. I'm not here to play games."

She looked smugly "Well, let me guess. You want to make a deal. And 'round and 'round the Winchesters go. I'm sorry, Sam. That's not gonna happen."

Sam stabs the knife into the Crossroad demons hand.

He shouts angrily

"I don't want ten years. I don't want one year. I don't want candy! I want to trade places with Dean." The demon looked mockingly sympathetic "No can do Sammy."

A frustrated Sam growls "Just take me! It's a fair trade!"

Stubbornly the demon huffed out a sharp 'no'

"Why not? Lilith wants me dead. Just let Dean go, and she can have me."

The Succubus of the crossroads resentfully yelled "Don't you understand, Sam? It's not about your soul. Dean's in Hell, right where we want him. We've got everything exactly the way we want it. You want to kill me? Go ahead. I've made peace with my lord."

* * *

hey

this is my 3rd story, but seeing as the others are deleted it is my first.

i'm not the best at this but i hoe you enjoy! comments are appreciated, even if you just comment rude shit, im mean , that means you at least read it ammiright? I might not finish this story , but i have a feeling ya'll wont like it anyway, so its fine! if ya'll like it i will create an updating schedule, once every 3 weeks! it'll be up every Thursday!if i don't have at least 1 person looking forward to this story my posting will be v sporadic.

My story is very linear to the actual story and it starts in Season 4 episode 9 " I know what you did last summer"

 **Disclaimer: All characters, besides the one of my own creation, belong to the creators and owners of Supernatural.**


	2. Highway to Hell

Driving, for lack of better terms is shit. All was well, I was using my blinkers, merging lanes properly, and hadn't brought up any suspicion that this was my first time driving. The only problem was the other drivers!

Now i'll admit, I almost had a few, uh - accidents- -but it's like they've never driven a day in their life, and even that is no excuse, considering this is my third day driving.

I arrived in Beverly and pull into the parking lot of a run down motel. Parking, is difficult, but after that is done I rent a room and prepare myself for what was to come.

Sitting in the middle of the king sized bed with my legs crossed I take the chain in my hand and pull it over my head. The yelling begins flooding my mind. Clutching my head I Focus on the fleeting orders of my commanders. " KILL ANNA- STOP DEMONS- DEAN WINCHESTER-"

It's too loud! TOO LOUD! I grasp around the bed, searching for the necklace. My hands are shaking as the chanting , I shove the chain over my head.

Silence.

Blindly reaching for the pen and note pad I even my breathing. They want to kill Anna. Why have my brothers become so cruel? Things have been awful since the fall, I've seen and experienced the cruelties and pain of my brothers and sisters first hand.

" Sister, please you must see how inferior those apes are. You've seen the beauty Father creates, just look at the earth." He caresses her cheek and speaks softly as if to calm a child after a nightmare.

"Brother, they have done nothing to gain your hatred" I whisper leaning into his palm."You must end this, please. I don't wish to see any of my brothers and sisters hurt. I'm sure father will forgive you"

With a disappointed look he stepped away from suddenly she was thrown back. Immediately she tried to get away, crawling and attempting to lift myself. She heard him coming closer. " Brother why are you doing this, pleas-" Pain and betrayal, is all she could feel. As she lay there with her grace slowly draining. It is quiet. A breath has been let out of his lungs. " You were always my favorite,Δάμαλης."

"Of course I want to help however I can". The doctor spoke firmly.

"Now, the orderly has no recollection of Anna's escape?" Sam questions as he glances towards Dean. "Apparently, she knocked him unconscious. The blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room."

A sigh escapes the woman as she adjusts her folders.

"That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that's got 80 pounds on her." "We think she may have planned this, waited behind the door." the woman explains giving them what she knew.

"Right. Uh, you mentioned Anna's illness was recent." The taller male prodded gently.

Letting out a sigh the older woman speaks "Two months ago, she was happy, well-adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends - Bright future."

"So, what happened - she just... flipped?" Dean inquired, curiosity and caution sunk into his voice.

With pity in her words the doctor spoke "Well, that's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks, Anna was overtaken by delusions."

"What kind of delusions?" Sam pried as he tensed up, already having a guess of the answer.

"She thought demons were everywhere." with a sad huff she handed Sam the sketch book from Anna's room. "Interesting." The older of the brothers let out with exasperation lying underneath his voice.

"It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real." She pointed out

"Well, that - that's just batty." Dean spews unconvincingly

Sam quickly flips through the pages of the sketch book and sees detailed drawing of a woman surrounded by darkness with the words ''Raising of the Witnesses' and in the next page 'Samhain the next seal is broken'.

"That's Revelations." Dean says wryly "Since when does the Book of Revelations have jack-o'-lanterns?" the doctor speaks as if to lighten the mood. "It's a, uh, it's a little-known translation."

"Well, Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now."

I parked quickly in front of the hospital, rushing towards the entrance. In my haste I collide into someone, immediately I look up and begin to apologize. " I'm so sorry I wasn't-" Trailing off as I realize that this man was Dean Winchester.

In a gruff, and obviously irritated tone " don't worry 'bout it." Many things are running through me, should I follow them? Quickly I apologize again looking him over worriedly before excusing myself while heading to the doors.

As soon as they entered their car I bolted towards mine. I followed them as discreetly as I could, although discretion was never my forte.I parked myself 2 houses down from where they parked. Sprinting I watched them walk onto the porch and knock loudly. "Maybe they're not home." Dean voiced with impatience.

"Both cars in the driveway Dean." With a grunt Dean tries the door. It's unlocked. A look of caution towards each other, they enter the house.

Dean calls out loudly "Mr. And Mrs. Milton?" "We're from the sheriff's department. We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions." Sam adds loudly. As they walk further into the house they stop just shy of the living room.

There are two dead bodies lying in the floor. Their throats have been cut.

Sam takes four large strides towards the corpses, dragging his fingers through the powder on the floor

"Sulfur. The demons beat us here. Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl -" Dean scoffed "Yeah, they want her. They're not screwing around. Alright, so, I'm "Girl, Interrupted," He snatches up an envelope."And I know the score of the apocalypse, just busted out of the nut-box... Possibly using superpowers, by the way. Where do I go?" Sam glances at family photographs laying innocently on the table and picks one up. "Hey, you got those sketches from Anna's notebook?"

Dean wordlessly tossed the book towards Sam looking frustrated and guarded. Sam glances at his brother before glancing at the familiar drawing of a stained-glass window. "She was drawing the window of her church" Dean uttered sending a cautious glance over Sam. "Over and over. If you were religious, scared, and had demons on your ass, where would you go to feel safe?" Dean muttered in realization.

I rush towards the door and step up the steps, throwing caution to the wind I step forward and call out for , hoping they'd mistake me for a worried friend. As I stepped closer the taller of the men, Sam Winchester, strode towards the door quickly blocking my view of the inside of the home. " Miss you shouldn't be here."

Before I could speak up Dean came forward and his eyes narrowed as soon as they laid eyes on me. " you're the girl that crashed into me at the hospital, what the hell are you doing here?" His voice laced with a thinly veiled threat.I panicked immediately. I hadn't been in a situation like this in a very long time. I'm a Cupid for father's sake!

" I-I uhh- I" The youngest brother let out a sigh and looked at Dean " Can you tell us your name miss?" His voice was gentle and was obviously intended to calm me down. " I-I'm Dámalis, but uh a lot of people can't say it so they uh call me Dee or uh iris" Sam smiled and look over to Dean who was still very wry of me.

Dean, let out a grunt before grabbing my wrist and pulling me inside. " Dean, What the hell man!" I'm debating between using my grace to escape and just crying on site. Being as indecisive as I am, I do both. Pulling against Dean and throwing myself against the opposite wall. Sam quickly rushed towards Dean, both of them pulling out a knife. Making myself as small as possible I press myself into the wall. The room is silent aside from the gasps for air and my sniffling. Sam spoke up loudly catching the attention of the room.

" Look, we're not gonna hurt you, just tell us what's going on." His voice is level and his eyes are steel. Dean growls out angrily " Like hell we're not gonna hurt her! For all we know she's a damn monster!" " Dean look at her, she's afraid, for fucks sakes she crying."

Before losing my nerve I start talking. " I'm here to help Anna! They're going to hurt her, I can't let them hurt her, she just wants to be left alone i-" "Woah slow down De-dámalis, was it, who's going to hurt Anna?" " My brothers." Dean let out a snort, " so you're a demon, let me guess you want lilith dead and you're gonna shove Demons blood down Sammy's throat."

"I am not a demon! For being the ' righteous man' i'd assume you would know what the hell pulled you out of hell!" I snarled There was a beat of silence. " Wait, are you telling me that you're an angel? This is just fantastic." Dean spit out. " Wait you said your brothers were going to hurt Anna? Why would they do that?" Sam began throwing questions at a mile a minute.

Wiping the tears from my eyes I pulled myself up and leaned against the wall. " If I knew any of the answers, why would I be following you two around?"

"Oh, well isn't this a big fucking coincidence, you show up outta nowhere with half-assed answers!" Dean snarled, slamming his fists on the table. Letting out a breath in frustration I push myself off the wall and step rigidly towards the door. " Just, stab me already, or whatever it is you hunters do to prove yourself a non-threat." A gruff laugh weighed the air, "Take a deep breath 'cause you're coming with us."

"Where are we going? I mean, you sort of just forced me into your car, if I weren't who I am I would think you were going to take me to a dungeon and kill me." "Princess, murder is not off the table just yet, so if I were you i'd shut my mouth." "Well it's a good thing i'm me and you're not me." "Can you two stop bickering for five minutes?" " Sure, if the Bitter short stack of pancakes can stop threatening me." Dean grit his teeth, not dignifying this with a response. The Impala pulls up in front of a church. " Show time Sammy"

Sam and Dean sandwich the new comer between them as they enter the attic with their guns drawn.

Immediately the petite girl is seen and Sam points his gun towards the girls hiding spot. "Anna?" Quickly holstering their guns Sam states "We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean and uh, our friend, Dámalis." Dean snorts at the rough introduction of their new " friend" Anna doesn't seem to bothered by this and cautiously asks "Sam? Not Sam Winchester?"

Looking a bit anxious Sam replies with a short , nervous "Uh, yeah." Having gained confidence from her last statement Anna says loudly with awe "And you're Dean. The Dean?" He looks a bit miffed, but cocky all the same "Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess."

"It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you. You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us. And some of them don't like you at all. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you." Anna gushed, not noticing the looks exchanged between the brothers.

Feeling very out of place Dámalis studied her sister, and came to a sudden realization with wide eyes she said nothing, but thought about how she could make such a permanent decision.

"So, you talk to angels?" Dean says curiously. "Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... overhear them." "You overhear them?" Sams says looking at Dámalis for some sort of explanation. Before anything can be said on her part Anna's eyes widen as she finally gets a good look at Dámalis, her mouth drops open a bit as she answers the question.

"Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just... hear them in my head." Dean, ever irritated with the lack of attention impatiently asks "Like... right now?" "Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them." Anna mumbled distractedly Sorry, i'm, you know, it's just, she's so, beautiful!" Anna exclaims. Dean pointedly ignores the comment with a bitter look on his face

"So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just... tuning in to angel radio?" "Yes. Thank you! Thats a good way to put it."

Sam, being the one to bring things full circle asks "Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?"

"I can tell you exactly - September 18th."

"The day I got out of Hell." Dean growls out bitterly. "First words I heard, clear as a bell - "Dean Winchester is saved." "What do you think?" Dean said looking towards Sam "It's above my pay grade, man." Feeling a bit ignored Dámalis huffed

"It may be above your pay grade, but you seem to be forgetting that i'm here!" Sam looked at her with a look of sheepishly while Dean, once again, pointedly ignored her.

"Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel." "Hey, um, do you know - are my parents okay? I - I didn't go home. I was afraid."

Before Anyone could give her the devastating news, Ruby sprinted into the room "You got the girl. Good, let's go." Anna looked horrified, after seeing the beauty of a real live angel, a demon was a harsh thing to switch to. "Her face!" Sam, ever the peacekeeper stands between Ruby and Anna "It's okay. She's here to help." Dean snorted " Yeah sure, don't be so sure sweetheart." ruby began fidgeting, nervous of what has yet to come, " We have to hurry." "Why?"

"Because a demon's coming - big-timer. We can fight later, Dean."

"Well, that's pretty convenient - showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail?" Dean says throwing his arms up looking exasperated with this entire 'coincidental' situation.

Ruby snaps "I didn't bring him here. You did".

What?"

Ruby looked beyond done "He followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now."

Sam began to panic. " Dean" he says quickly pointing to a statue that's bleeding from the eyes.

"Fuck" Dámalis instantly races to hide behind the pillar Anna once hid behind. Ruby looks around panicked "It's too late. He's here." Sam takes Anna by the arm and hides her in a closet.

"Okay. Stay in there. Don't move." Anna nods, pressing herself against the back wall.

Sam takes out a flask of holy water."No, Sam, you got to pull him right away." Ruby insists. "Whoa, hold on a sec." Dean cuts off the rest of the conversation. "Now is not the time! They are here, Dean!" Dámalis Hisses. "Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going darkside. He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die." Ruby hissed.

Sam puts the flask away demon enters the room quickly and Sam attempts to exorcise it, but it doesn't work. Looking at the demon Dámalis covers her mouth and presses herself back against the pillar."it just had to him, why, in father's great blue earth, is her luck so awful. "That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam."

The demon throws Sam downstairs. Dean attacks him with Ruby's knife, but the demon proves victorious. "Hello again, Dean." He cast a glance towards the pillar Dámalis hid behind " It's been a long time since I've had the pleasure to see your grace...The big man misses his favorite pet,Δάμαλης..." he says with a cruel, but surprisingly nostalgic grin.

Anna screams as Ruby pulls her from the closet. Dámalis swallows her fear and rushes towards Anna gripping her arm and yanks her away from Ruby. "Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot - I'm wearing a pediatrician. But we were so close... in Hell. I'm sure you missed me." A pained and hollow look crosses Dean's face "Alastair." Sam, taking advantage of the distraction stabs Alastair with Ruby's knife. Alastair lets out a raspy laugh "You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, son."

Sam grabs Dean and they look at a large stained-glass window. As Alastair pulls out the knife, Sam and Dean jump through the window. Dámalis panics and tries to pull Anna in the direction of the boys only to be stabbed by Ruby, She lets go and falls through the already shattered window.

Sam is sewing a cut in his left arm while Dean is in the bathroom. Dámalis has a glowing hand over her stomach "Are you almost done?" Dean complains, still antsy from the man from his ' holiday in Hell'. "I'm going as fast as I can." Sam mumbled "Good, 'cause you know I got a dislocated shoulder over here."

Dean picks up a whiskey bottle and drinks from it. "Yeah. I'll pop it back when I'm finished."

"If you'd like, I could assist you Dean, I get that I'm not that high on the " I trust you to shove my arm back in its socket" pedestal, but I can help." Dean looked at her reluctantly, "Fine, but I don't want you using your angle mojo on me, you got it."

He said with a withering frown. "Gimme that." Sam says making 'grabby hands' at the bottle of Whiskey. Dámalis walks towards Dean and motions for him to prepare himself.

"So, you lost the magic knife, huh?" Dean grunts, as he sits on the toilet, seeing as he was taller than Dámalis. "Yeah, saving your ass. Who the hell was that demon?" "No one good. We got to find Anna." Dean grunts as he nods at the cupid to do her thing.

"Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's okay." Sam sighs sitting back, watching Dean and the angle closely.

" one..two..three!" Dámalis whispers as she forces the older brothers shoulder back in place.

Dean groans before grunting out "You sure about Ruby? 'Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us."

"No, she took Anna to keep her safe." Sam said defensively. "Yeah. Well, why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?" "Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Anna again. That's why he let us go."Sam insisted, letting out a deep breath."

Dean huffs "You call this letting us go?" He stands abruptly and paces the main room of the motel. "Yeah, I do. Look, killing us would've been no problem to that thing. That's why, for now, we just got to lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us." Dámalis exited the bathroom and took a seat on the empty bed, curling her legs under herself. "How's she gonna do that?" Dean runs his hand through his hair and pauses.

"Why do you trust her so much?" Sam, already annoyed with this familiar line of questioning sighed "I told you."

Dean persisted "You got to do better than that. Hey, and I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, I really want to understand. But I need to know more. I mean, I deserve to know more."

" Because... she saved my life."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All characters, besides the one of my own creation, belong to the creators and owners of Supernatural.**


	3. To cut it short

_Dean persisted "You got to do better than that. Hey, and I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, I really want to understand. But I need to know more. I mean, I deserve to know more."_

" _Because... she saved my life."_

 _Six Months Earlier_

Sam enters his motel room, blundering drunkenly to his bed is attacked suddenly by a short man and a tall woman with blonde hair. Sam, held back by the man,is bucking in his grip while the woman takes the knife from Sam's waist band"

"Thanks for keeping this warm for me, Sam." She pants out.  
Sam's body stiffens as he grunts out Her name."Ruby."

Ruby grins "Ding ding ding, Sammy it's nice to be back. Where I was, even for Hell, it was nasty." Ruby hissed."I guess I really pissed Lilith off. Imagine my relief when she gave me one last chance to take it topside. And all I had to do was find you and kill you."

Sam is huffing bitterly, he shoves the man's hand off his torso, and holds his neck out as a silent 'fucking do it". Following this action Sam yells "Fine. Go ahead! Do it."  
Ruby stands still for a beat of silence, and quickly swings her knife, hitting the demon behind Sam.  
With a panicked look Ruby shouts at a shocked Sam "Grab your keys! We got to go. Now!

* * *

"You know what sounds good? French fries. I'm starving. I just escaped Hell. I deserve a treat. You know, a _thank you_ would be nice." Ruby speaks sarcastically from the passenger seat of the impala

Sam bitterly said "Who asked for your help? I was fine!"

Ruby glared at him,turning fully in her seat "You have no idea what I've been through. When Lilith gets pissed, she gets creative. You want to hear about the corners of Hell I've seen, Sam?"

"No, I don't."

"And the things I had to do to convince her I was sorry? That I could be trusted?"

"Well, this'll definitely get you a fat Christmas bonus."

"Very funny. I'm a fugitive... For you, Sam. I took all of this risk to get back to you, so, yeah, I deserve a damn "thank you."

Silence took over the car for a short time.

"Who asked you to save me?"

Ruby sat back in here seat "I'm just trying to help, Sam"

Silence

"Can you help me save Dean?"

The blonde bombshell let out an irritated sigh "No. Nothing I know of is powerful enough to do that, Sam."  
The car comes to a quick halt, Sam turned in his seat, facing Ruby. "Then I have no use for you"  
Ruby, looking over at the only brother with great annoyance."What?

"Get out."  
"Sam"

Sam let out a harsh breath before sharply asking "Whose body are you riding, Ruby?" "What do you care? You've never asked me that before." Sam snorted before staring her down "I'm asking now." Ruby reluctantly answers"Some secretary." "Let her go." Sam says with a strong voice "Sam..." Ruby sigh exasperatedly  
"Or I send you right back to Hell." Sam grounds out.

A woman lies in coma on an hospital bed with the name "Doe, Jane" on it. "All right, pull it." Commands the man who could only be a doctor. The machine begins to beep as the woman dies, but she sits up as she is possessed. "Who do I have to kill to get some French fries around here?" the woman- no, Ruby asks with a wicked grin.

Sam is cleaning a gun. Someone knocks on the door, he grabs a shotgun and opens the door, show casing Ruby possessing the coma girl. She holds up a piece of paper. Ruby smugly hands Sam the paper"Proof. This body is 100% socially conscious. I recycle. Al Gore would be proud."

Reading over the note given to him, Sam asked, with a bit of disbelief "You grabbed a coma patient?" Ruby looks at Sam a bit confused and obviously annoyed."You didn't want me to take a body with someone in it, and I made sure that the spirit was gone. Apartment was empty. You happy?"

Sam mumbles "Why are you here?" Ruby looks a Sam as if the answer is obvious before speaking "I can't bring Dean back. But I can get you something else that you want."  
"And, uh... what's that?" Sam says, obviously not believing her.

"Lilith."  
"You want me to use my psychic whatever." "Look, I know that it spooks you -" Sam cuts Ruby off "Skip the speech. I'm ready. Let's go."

"Slow down there, cowboy." Ruby says smugly "Just tell me what I have to do." "Look, Lilith is one scary bitch. When I was in the Pit, there was talk. She's cooking up something big - apocalyptic big."

Nonchalantly, Sam says "So let's kill her." Ruby practically chokes on air "You want to go in there and half-ass it like before? We have the time to get it right. Let's get it right.""Okay." Sam continues " What do you want from me?" Ruby pretends to think, placing open palm on her cheek. "Well, a little patience... and sobriety. Promise me that... and I will teach you everything I know."

* * *

Damalis cut the story off, with a bitter expression, filled with disbelief.  
"Not trying to sound, like, petty or anything, but, Ruby stabbed me. She stabbed me right in the stomach. I totally get that she's a demon, but like, come the fuck on!"

Dean immediately gave a sharp look at Sam, while pointing back at the angel.

"Sam, I don't trust that winged douche bag, but I don't trust Ruby more. She stabbed her, as far as i'm concerned Ruby attacked an ally. That's not what you do when you're trying to help!"

Sam gave a puppy look at dean before narrowing his eyes. " Well, maybe Ruby knows something we don't, I mean that demon in there, he knew Damalis."

Standing up angrily, the short women glared at Sam " Are we gonna forget the fact that said demon also knew Dean? We just met, the only reason i'm here and not staying low- like i've been doing for centuries mind you! Is because I wanted to protect someone i've watched over since she was young! I don't ask to partake in the nitty gritty personal shit fest that is your life, yet you feel you have the right to accuse me, to-to have me read my biography to you, when you probably wouldn't even tell me your birthday? That's the classic 'Winchester hypocrisy'!"

Silence

Dean let out a gruff sigh

Sam stared her down

"You're right"

"Damn right I am Winchester."

"So?" Dean cut off, with a glare at the angel " What'd she teach you?" he demanded, desperate to change the topic.

Sam sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, the first thing I learned... I'm a crappy student."

* * *

Sam is trying to exorcise a demon tied to a chair in a devil's trap, but can't. Some black smoke comes out of the demon's mouth, but it snakes its way back down the man's throat. Sam holds his head in pain, his nose beginning the the demon begins to laugh, Ruby glares at the demon before stabbing him with her knife.

"Not funny." Ruby hisses before twisting her body to face Sam "Just give it time, Sam. It'll get better." "What? I need more practice?" Sam says, sounding like an annoying child. Ruby sighed "I'm not talking about pulling demons. I know losing Dean was -"

Sam instantly cut her off " Hey! I don't want to talk about it. You know what? Where do you get off slapping me with that greeting-card, time-heals crap? What the hell do you know?" Ruby snapped, having had enough of his bullshit  
"I used to be human. And I still remember what it feels like to lose someone. I'm sorry." Ruby puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Uhn-huh. Don't. I can't." Sam says reluctantly pulling away from her. The ever persistent Ruby closes the gap between them "Sam, you're not alone."

Ruby kisses Sam. He stands up and walks away from her. "What are you doing?" Sam shouts walking farther from her. "Sam, it's okay!" She closes the gap once more, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No, that is anything but okay!" Sam says, staring down at her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"What's wrong?" "What's wrong? Where do I start?"

"Is it because of the body? Because I told you - it's all me inside of here. There is no one else. And it's nice inside this body, Sam. Soft and warm."

"What are you doing?" Sam whispers "Isn't it 'cause you're really scared to go there with a demon? Because it's wrong and it's bad and we shouldn't?"

Sam grabs her roughly by the ass and yanks her up as she starts kissing him. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

"Sam?" Dean chokes out looking towards an extremely flustered Damalis.

"Yeah?"

"Too much information."

"Hey, I told you I was coming clean."  
"Maybe coulda warned me about that, I gladly would have left you to your, uh, Demon sex fantasies." Damalis mumbled from the bed

"Yeah" Dean agreed "Now I feel dirty." He said, faking a shiver. "Okay, well, uh, brain-stabbing imagery aside... So far, all you've told me about is a manipulative bitch who, uh, screwed you, played mind games with you, and did everything in the book to get you to go bad."

"Yeah, well, there's more to the story." Sam said defensively.  
"Just... skip the nudity, please."Dean ordered

"Yes please, do that. Are we sure I can't just, leave? I mean, this sounds, uh, oddly personal." Damalis spoke up

The irritated look from Dean dictated the answer to that.  
Sam continued, sending an apologetic look towards the short cupid."Pretty soon after... that, um... I put together some signs... Omens."

Dean raised a brow "Saying what?" "Lilith was in town. And I wanted to strike her first." Sam said looking up at Dean"

* * *

 _Five Months Earlier_  
"You're not ready yet." A worried Ruby spoke "It's now or never." Sam grunted out."No, we got to wait until you get it right. You haven't been too successful."Ruby growled out. "All right, I'll use this." Sam grumbles.

Ruby lets out a bitter sigh "Stop. You can't just fly in there reckless, Sam. We need you to take the bitch out." Sam let out a sarcastic laugh "Oh, I'll take her out all right." Ruby let out a frustrated growl "You get one shot, and you're it." She slows down, placing a arms around her chest. "You're the only one who can do it, Sam. So if she kills you first..." Sam's eyes softened "What?"

"You don't want to survive this."  
Sam let out an annoyed sigh "Come on."

"It's a kamikaze attack." Ruby said, raising her voice " You want to die fighting Lilith."  
"That's stupid. Ruby do you even hear what comes out of your mouth."Sam scoffed.  
"No, it's the truth, because if you kill her and you survive this, then you have to go on without your brother! This isn't what Dean would've wanted. This isn't what he died for." Ruby snapped out angrily. Sam goes towards the door, angry with the demon. Ruby immediately slides in between him and the door, intent on blocking his path. "Get out of my way." Sam whispered patiently.  
Ruby put her hands on her waist "No, Sam. This is suicide!"  
Sam yanks Ruby against him and pins her to the wall, without hesitation he brings her knife to her throat. He says nothing as he leaves the room with her knife in tow.

* * *

 _Five Months Earlier_

The setting is a two story home, it's the epitome of the suburban lifestyle, the white picket fence a garden out front and a huge living room is done on calming soft colors, with a fireplace covered in photos and awards. Sam sees a little girl in a house, who is sitting in a table full of cakes and candies. Sam sneaks into the house with Ruby's knife ready to kill the demon who is hell bent on killing him.

"Please, I want to go home." A small girl with dirty blonde hair sits at a large dining table dressed in what can only be described as 'sunday best'.

As Sam approaches the girl Two demons attack him from behind and in the scuffle Sam loses the knife A grinning demon has Sam pinned.

"Lilith sends her regrets. She couldn't make it."  
Ruby takes the knife from the floor and kills one of the demons.

"Take the girl and run!" Ruby grunts as she attacks the only demon left. The demon slams his fist into Ruby and she loses the knife. The demon takes another swing, and then another. "Ruby, you're in so much trouble. When we get you down in the basement - the things we're gonna do to you." He practically moans with a sadistic grin stretching across the meat suits face. The demon places a tighten hand around Ruby's throat, as he squeezes he hesitates. Blood begins flowing from his nose. He looks around in surprise.

Sam comes back and exorcises the demon from a distance, his nose bleeding as well.

"Sam."

"I'm okay. Thanks."

* * *

Sam pushes his hair back and lets out a sigh "Ruby came back for me. Whatever you have to say, she saved me. More than that, she got through to me. What she said to me... It's what you would've said. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here."  
Before any reply could be made a soft voice cut the air. "Housekeeping!" they called.  
Dean let out an annoyed grunt "Not now!"

"Sir, I've got clean towels."

Dean opens the door and the short woman dressed in a maids dress waltzes in. "Couldn't you just leave 'em at the door?" Mumbled a very disgruntled Dean

The woman who is neither tall nor short spoke up "I'm at this address."

A mildly confused Sam tenses up "I'm sorry. What? "Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot." The woman says quickly as she rushes around the room. "Ruby?" Sam realizes with a look of disappointment. Ruby lets out an impatient sigh"Okay, yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me."

"What about -"  
"Coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!"

Ruby stands against a pillar, impatience and anxiety taking her features.  
"Glad you could make it." Sam's eyes immediately track to Anna "Yeah, , are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life."  
Dean huffs out "Yeah, I hear she does that. I guess I... You know."

"What?" Ruby snaps, looking quite put upon.

"I guess I owe you for... Sam." Dean says rubbing the back of his neck, looking anywhere but his brother." And I just wanted... you know..." Ruby gives him a sarcastic look "Don't strain yourself."  
"Okay, then. Is the moment over? " Dean questions Ruby nods her head in response "Good, 'cause that was awkward."

Damalis Walked toward Anna and began looking her over for injuries. After all, Anna is the only reason she's here. " _G̴r̶a̷c̴e̶ ̸d̸e̸ ̵e̵l̸o̸ ̸"_ are you al right?" The Angel hums, slipping into her native tongue. Anna, while a bit flushed confidently responds " I'm alright, not much to brag on, but not the worst." She pauses before turning to Sam "Hey, Sam, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked."

"Uh..."  
Damalis tightened her hands just the slightest on Anna's arms before letting her arms fall

"What?"

"Anna, um... Your parents..."  
"What about them?"

"Look." Sam is silent for a beat. "I'm sorry."

Anna's eyes widen, and her posture seems to cave in on itself. "No, they're not..."

Sam has pity shining in his eyes.

"Anna, I'm sorry."

"Why is this happening to me?"

Damalis looks down at her feet, her face showing no pity, only empathy.

Sam let the puppy eyes off their leash

"I don't know."  
Anna's body shivers as she wraps her arms around herself. She opens her mouth as if to speak but closes it. The silence that takes over and lasts but a fleeting second. Anna's eyes widen before she lets out a panicked gasp.  
"They're coming."

Dean is quickly up and in action shouting out orders "Back room. NOW!"  
Sam grabs Anna and leads her to the backroom before rushing back to the action."Hey, I hope you know how to do something other than cry." Dean grunted in the angels direction.  
"I hope you know how to do something other than yell at Sam for his life choices." She fires back before preparing for what was to come.

Ruby cuts in "Where's the knife?" she looks at Dean expectantly.

"Uh... about that... "

"You're kidding." Ruby complains as she begins tapping her foot.  
"Hey, don't look at me." Dean shouted, looking pointedly at Sam.

"Thanks a lot." Sam says with the look of a child caught in the cookie jar.

Ruby says as she fidgets with her arms. "Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys, really."

The door rattles violently and bursts open.

A gruff looking young man enters with a short, sweet looking older man. The younger man is wearing a large trench coat and has large blue eye. The shorter man has a smirk on his face.

Dean immediately recognizes the blue eyed angel and breaths a sigh of ignores the short woman who is pointedly trying to remind him why she is here." Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day."

The short man looks unimpressed as he looks around the room "Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" His eye lock onto the little cupid, who is unsuccessfully hiding behind Dean. He doesn't acknowledge her. Castiel speaks up first, a look of apprehension taking his features. "We're here for Anna."Damalis begins yanking on his sleeve, wondering how it is such a forgetful human could remember what defeated what in the supernatural world. "Here for her like... here for her?" Dean asks, ripping his arm from the woman with a glare.

The short man lets out an irritated sigh "Stop talking. Give her to us." Sam, seeming to catch on to the cupid's message asks. "Are you gonna help her?" Damalis drops her hands, exasperated by the boys ignorance, raises her voice, just the slightest " Dean, Sam you can not be this daft!" The men shot her a look. Before the bickering can start Castiel interrupts.

"No, she has to die."

* * *

So this is the new chapter, tell me if you like it. Or dont.

In another 3 weeks on Thursday i will try and update, but honestly it might take me an extra week In this i have referenced the fall and just want to make sure we all know that i am referencing the fall of the choir and Lucifer, you know, the batter between Michael and Lucifer. Not the fall in the future seasons. The corrupted text is supposed to be the angels speaking in ENOCH. It says _Grace of God'_ is what Anna's name means. I'm super aware of how many lines i use so no need to tell me about that

I don't have a beta writer

 **Disclaimer: All characters, besides the one of my own creation, belong to the creators and owners of Supernatural.**

 _ **Supe**_ _ **r thank to Alexcupake and tara hitge For the following of me and or my story.**_

Thanks for reading and uh

yeah


	4. In A Bind

" _Are you gonna help her?" Damalis drops her hands, exasperated by the boys ignorance, raises her voice, just the slightest " Dean, Sam you can not be this daft!" The men shot her a look. Before the bickering can start Castiel interrupts._

" _No, she has to die."_

* * *

Sam's eyes widen as he gave a frantic look towards Damalis and Dean. Dean on the other hand looked furious as he stood protectively in front of Anna.

"You want Anna? Why?" Damalis looked at Dean as if he'd grown a second head.  
Uriel scoffed before walking forwards. "Out of the way." Dean stood straighter and gruffly said "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her."

Uriel gave a light laugh "Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle." He lets his eyes rest on Damalis with a soft smirk, the woman in question flinched, but refused to break eye contact.

Noticing the predatory glance towards their new ally, and the seriousness of the situation Dean widens his stance and pulls her behind him.

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" Castiel gave Dean a confused glance before stating

"As a matter of fact, we are. And?" Damalis shrugged from behind Dean and mumbled," Well he's not wrong." Either ignoring the woman or just unaware of her statement Sam looked at the angels with disappointment and confusion "And? Anna's an innocent girl." Castiel glances at Sam before locking eyes with Anna "She is far from innocent."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean growled looked right through Dean, as if he was looking at Anna in the eyes, as she truly was. "It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing. Now give us the girl."

"Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try JDate." Dean said with a snarky grin.

"Who's gonna stop us? You two? The pacifist cupid,or this demon whore?" Uriel says biting out the words cupid and Demon with such venom, before throwing ruby against the far wall. Dean quickly grabs his knife and attacks The balding angel.

Sam drops into a fighting stance and looks pleadingly at Castiel "Cas, stop...please."Castiel walks up to Sam with purpose and touches

Sam's' forehead and watches as he falls.

Damalis rushed to Sam checking his plus, she leaned him up against the wall before standing and facing her brother."Castiel, you must know this is wrong brother. Please, You know as well as I the reasons for what our sister has done."

The Blue eyed angel stared her down "Where have you been sister?" Damalis looked at the man with a look of guilt and hopelessness "Castiel, please we don't have time, you can't hurt her I-" She was cut off by Castiel rushing towards her, quickly she ducked his punch and used his momentum to flip him. He jumped up and grabbed her arms and pinned her to the kicked her leg up so that her knee was in between them resting on his stomach. With this she swung her other leg up and threw her weight onto Castiel's front pushing him down and rolling away towards Sam.

Uriel began punching Dean and throwing him to the ground. " I've been waiting for this." He grinned readying his arm to swing his knife down when a bright light engulfs Castiel,uriel,and Damalis disappear. Dean looked around quickly "What the... ?" Dean says as he lifts Ruby to her feet. Ruby then kneels by Sam, who is stirring, and groggily rubbing his eyes.

Dean gets into a back room and finds Anna with her hands and arms covered in her own blood. Dean lets out a string of curses as he called for Anna."Anna. Anna!" As he looks around he sees blood on the walls in a circle with what looked to be a 5 in the middle with strange symbols around it.

Anna has used her blood to draw sigils on a mirror.

Anna glanced at Dean before looking towards the door with nervous eyes "Are they - are they gone?" Dean looked towards her with caution as he examined her arms " Did you kill them?"

"No. I sent them away... far away."

"You want to tell me how?"

"That just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did it."

Sam's head pops into the room and looks around before they land on the symbol on the wall.

"Where's Damalis?"

* * *

O̵̧̱̞̦̰͕̮͔͛̒̿́ḧ̶̡̥́̒̈́̽͒ ̵͉͇̩̙̓̆͂́̿̓̔͂̕͝ͅn̷͔͎̦͊̑̍̓͐͌̋̅̿̾ơ̶̠̓.̵̧͖͖̔̎͆̑̀̕Ò̴͕͖͈̲̣̟͙̣̉̏̍͗̕͜h̵̡͓̖͉͉̱͈̻̦̫͙̘͆̽͋͐̽̓̈́̒ͅͅ ̷̧͙͖̟̺͈͖̠͖̞̘̃͜n̷̦̖͐̚o̶͙̞͓͇̬͌̍̑̄͂̅̈́̆̉̄̇̅͜ͅͅ There couldn't have been a worse outcome than this.

.

.

.

 _I'm back in heaven._

* * *

Dean sniffed as he paced the floor "So, what do you think?"

"I think Anna's getting more interesting by the second."

Sam says as he leans against the wall. Dean huffs "Yeah, I agree. And what did they mean by "she's not innocent"?"

"It seems like they want her bad, and not just 'cause of the angel radio thing. I mean, that blood spell - Some serious crap, man." Sam mutters

Dean sighs bitterly, rubbing his face "Something's going on with her. See what you can find out."

"What are you gonna do?" Sam questions

"Anna may have sent the angels to the outfield, but, sooner or later, they're gonna be back. We got to get ourselves safe now."

* * *

It is a cylindrical room, completely lined in iron coated in salt to keep spirits from entering. In the roof is a large extraction fan, below which has a grill with metal work in the shape of a devil's 's traps cover the spans the entire ground inside the panic room, laying everywhere, from floor to vents.

Enochian sigils were littering the walls.  
The room has a cot and a bed that folds up against the wall, two desks, two chairs, a mirror,and a bookshelf. It appears to be well-stocked with supplies and equipment. There is an iconic poster of Bo Derek from the movie "10" on the wall,

Anna is sitting in a chair in the panic room.  
Dean Began reassuring Anna of the precautions of the 'panic room "Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint." Speaking of, Ruby stands outside the open door. "Which I find racist, by the way." Dean rolled his eyes "Write your congressman." Ruby sighed "Here."

"Hex bags?"

"Extra-crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers".

"Thanks, Ruby."Dean turns to face Anna handing her the bag "Don't lose this. So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?"

"It's quiet. Dead silence."

"Good. That's not troubling at all." Dean says sarcastically.

"We're in trouble, huh? You guys are scared?" Anna asked, fidgeting in her seat.

"Nah."

Sam called out from an outside room "Hey, Dean!"  
Dean glances at Anna "Just stay here, okay?" He stares down at Ruby "Keep an eye on her."  
In Bobbies dining room sat Sam and Dean, beer on the table. "How's the car?" Dean questions like a worried mother.

"I got her. She's fine. Where's Bobby?"

"Uh, The Dominican. He said we break anything, we buy it."

"He's working a job?" Dean asks as he takes a sip of his beer. "God, I hope so. Otherwise, he's at hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap." "Now that's seared in my brain."

"All right, what did you find on Anna?"

Sam lets out a breath "Uh, not much. Her parents were, uh, Rich and Amy Milton - a church deacon and a housewife."  
Dean scoffs sarcastically.  
"Riveting."  
"Yeah. But there is something here in the report. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first. Dean looked over as his interest piqued

"No?" Sam squints his eyes as he reads from the report "When she was 2 1/2, she'd get hysterical any time her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy." Confusion rushed through Dean as he turned fully to Sam

"Who was? The plumber, hmm? A little snaking the pipes?" The younger brother grimace, "Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again. Look, Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad - like wanted-to-kill-her mad."

Dean leaned back in his seat, frowning in disbelief "Kind of heavy for a 2-year-old."

"Well, she saw a kid's shrink, got better, and grew up normal."  
"Until now. So, what's she hiding?"

"Why don't you just ask me to my face?"  
Anna's' voice caused Dean's head to snap in Ruby's direction, disdain in his eyes.  
"Nice job watching her." He scoffs, ignoring Anna's pointed question.  
Ruby let out an irritated sigh "I'm watching ?' Ruby lifted her hand in the ' i got my eyes on you' motion with a smirk. Deans annoyance is tangible as he runs he hand through his hair, pulling it.

Sam interrupted quickly, acknowledging Anna's arrival. "No, you're right, Anna. Is there anything you want to tell us?"  
"About what?"

"The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?"

"You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled... Why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know."  
Sam let out a breath "Okay. Then let's find out."  
"How?" Anna huffed, plopping down into a seat.

* * *

Dean leads a woman down the steps of Bobby's basement " We're here" He calls to the occupants of the room  
"Pamela, hey!" Sam looks to her with a grin.  
"Sam?" She

"It's me. it's Sam"  
Her she calls out again "SAM?"

"Yeah."  
Still in disbelief she questions him once more  
"Sam, is that you?"  
Confusion and uncertainty took over his features as he replied "I'm right here."  
The vixion of a woman grins wide walking closer  
"Oh. Know how I can tell?" She asked with a sway in her hips. Before Sam could reply she firmly grabs a handful of that Winchester ass "That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you, grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, and that poor girl's Anna and that you've been eyeing my rack."  
Sam jumps a bit at the invasion of his space and nervously stutters  
"Uh... uh... uh…"

"Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most." She chuckles, watching the boys tiptoe around her blindness was always fun.

"Got it."

"Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela."  
"Hi" .

"Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help."  
Anna looked relieved when Pamela spoke.  
"Oh. That's nice of you."

"Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it." Explained the Sightless Psychic.  
A bit baffled, the redhead asked "Why?"  
With a bitter grin she reaches her hand up to her glasses "They stole something from me." Pausing she takes off her sunglasses, revealing white eyes "Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think?" She laughs, clearly enjoying the discomfort of the girl "Now...how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry."


End file.
